Your Forever Is All That I Need
by kerbubbles
Summary: After the breakup, all Aleks wanted was someone to be there for him.


When Aleks came home after going to see Tiffany with a blank expression on his face, Eddie knew something was wrong. Aleks always came home really bubbly and happy after meeting with his girlfriend, so what happened that made this time so different? The couple almost never fought, and when they did, they usually made up by the time Aleks had gotten back to the house, so the chances of a fight causing this was very bleak. Not to mention the sad, practically depressed look in Aleks's eyes came from something that was definitely more than a fight. But when he asked the younger male what was a wrong, he was ignored. He watched as his friend walked to his room, the blank expression never leaving his face. Unfortunately, the look in his eyes didn't change either.

Aleks felt bad for ignoring the clearly concerned voice of his friend, but he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to talk to or see anyone, he just wanted to wallow in his sadness and maybe drown himself in that damn Vodka he could never seem to let go of. As he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind was reeling. Tiffany's words echoed in his head, despite his efforts to mute her stupid voice. He could feel the gross, sticky, bloody pieces of his broken heart sticking to his rib cage. He could see all the dreams and fantasies in his mind becoming a hazard as their broken pieces littered it's floor.

But at the same time, he felt so numb. He forced himself to be numb. Real men never cried, right? That's what he was taught growing up: if you cry, you're a pussy. So he refused to cry, forcing himself to not think about the pain in his chest or the broken pieces in his mind. He forced himself to keep that stoic, blank look on his face. Forced himself to think he didn't care, that he didn't need her, but it was so fucking _hard._ He just wanted to scream and cry and tear up his room and burn every picture of her he owned. But that's what girls did. Men just forced themselves to get over it.

Eddie sat on the couch, utterly confused. Aleks _always_ told him when he was upset. Hell, he could never shut him up when he was upset. But he was usually angry or annoyed; he never had that look in his eyes, or that blank expression. He wanted answers, but he knew he wouldn't get a damn thing out of Aleks. His first thought was maybe Aleks had said something about it. He checked Aleks's twitter, but there was nothing there. His second thought was maybe Tiffany had said something.

What he didn't expect to get from Tiffany's twitter was a white-hot rage that fueled his entire being. She was using her twitter to bitch about Aleks. There were so many tweets just insulting Aleks. But amidst the anger, he was also confused. Why would she talk so terrible about her boyfriend like that? Not a single tweet explained why she was being such a bitch. As a last resort, he decided to check Alek's tumblr tag, hoping that the fans understood what was going on.

The tag was filled with consoling messages to Aleks about a break up. First Eddie was hit with shock, then pity, then more anger. Tiffany was insulting Aleks because they broke up?! Who the fuck does that?! He made his way to Aleks's room, forcing himself not to stomp. He leaned against the doorframe, looking at Aleks on his bed, that blank expression _still_ there. "Hey Aleks, I heard about Tiffany. I'm sorry. You gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" was his response, in a flat and emotionless tone.

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off.

"Leave it alone, Eddie. I'll be fine." Aleks tried so hard to keep his tone flat and emotionless, but that uncontrollable crack in his voice that showed up when he wanted to cry ruined it. He saw Eddie come over to his bed, feeling it dip as he layed down next to him. He turned onto his side and curled up, hoping if he ignored him, he would just go away. Much to his dismay, he felt an arm wrap around him and he was pulled closer to the other body on the bed until they were pressed together. Aleks wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth, he was cut off by Eddie whispering to him.

"You're allowed to cry, Aleks. I'm here for you, man." Those words made Aleks realize how much he just wanted someone to be there who wouldn't make fun of him for crying, but instead let him cry and ruin their shirt with his snot and tears. He realized all he wanted to do was fucking cry while someone comforted him. He shifted on the bed and turned around, burying his face in the older man's chest as he finally allowed the tears to fall. He clutched Eddie's shirt as he sobbed, feeling the arm around him tighten and a hand go up to stroke his hair. They laid there for a while, Eddie holding Aleks and whispering to him while he cried into his shirt.

When Aleks had finally calmed down, he pulled his head from Eddie's chest, wiping the remaining wetness from his face. "S-Sorry about you-your shirt" He sniffled and wiped his nose on his own shirt sleeve. That was another thing he hated about crying - the aftermath. He hated the runny nose he got, and he hated that annoying stutter you always got after crying.

"Don't worry about it, I can wash it." Eddie smiled and rubbed Aleks's back. "How about we watch some Disney movies?"

The suggestion earned a weak smile from Aleks. "Tha-That sounds goo-good"

Eddie smiled "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Jus-Just put on whi-whichever" Eddie nodded and got up, first going to his room to change his shirt and then grabbing a random Disney movie from the shelf by Aleks's bed. He turned on the TV, followed by the DVD player, and popped the movie in. He went back over to the bed and layed down behind Aleks, wrapping his arm around him again and pressing their bodies together. "Whi-Which one did you pi-pick?"

"I don't know, I didn't pay attention." Eddie chuckled softly and lazily stroked Aleks's sides. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Ed" Aleks smiled

"No problem"

When the starting screen for the movie came up, Eddie grabbed the remote from Aleks's night stand and clicked play, setting it down and settling back with Aleks. They spent the rest of the night like that, Eddie staying and falling asleep with Aleks when he felt the younger boy's breathing slow instead of getting up and leaving.


End file.
